


Tomoe Bunny

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tomoe spends an intimate moment with her Master.
Kudos: 25





	Tomoe Bunny

Feeling her rear end plop down on the edge of the bed, Tomoe felt her heart skip a beat when her Master’s lips collided with her own. It wasn’t an accidental kiss or one that would be given to a friend or family member. Tomoe recognized the feelings behind this kiss the moment that their lips connected. And it caused her to bring a hand to her heart, her fingertips pressing against the tri-colored red, blue, and white sequent bunny suit that she had been given to wear.

“Master, I… I don’t know if you’ve been able to tell. But wearing something like this…” She froze for a moment, unsure of just how to bring up how she felt to the man that stood before her, a gentle smile on his lips. “I don’t feel that I’m worthy of such a beautiful gift from you. Even if you are the man I crave keeping close to me. I feel inadequate to receive something like-” Tomoe found herself quickly silenced by another kiss as a gentle hand caressed her cheek, keeping her in place and almost causing her to shudder as she sat on the bed.

Deep down, she felt feelings for this man that she hadn’t felt since her life before becoming a Servant. Love and the desire to protect. Lust and the cravings of an ever-lasting relationship. Things that had almost disappeared from her mind entirely. But as Tomoe felt herself gently be pushed onto her back on the bed, the bunny suit that she was wearing tearing slightly at the crotch, she couldn’t help but feel happy with this.

As her lips were caught in another kiss, her Master’s hands started to explore her body, Tomoe felt true happiness for the first time in ages. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt her Master’s hands on her breasts, squeezing her modest mounds for a moment before gliding along the rest of her suit to try and find the tear that had formed. And when she felt his fingers touch her bare pussy, she knew exactly where the tear was.

Tomoe’s eyes fluttered shut as her Master’s hands immediately left her crotch and snaked their way back up to her breasts, starting to play with her soft mounds and working her up. Her heart pounded in her chest as she shared kiss after kiss with this young man who had summoned her. She wanted both for this moment to last forever and for it to end so that she could simply hold this man in her arms and keep him close and safe.

However, just as the thought of holding him in her arms crossed her mind, Tomoe felt a sudden surge of pleasure rush through her body. The feeling of her Master’s knee pressing against her cunt through the new hole in her bunny suit allowed her to come back to reality and experience the rush of bliss that came from having him touch her like this. Both of her hands were on her breasts while his knee rubbed gently against her pussy.

At least, that’s how it was for a moment. Long enough for her to be brought back down to reality before she felt that knee pull away from her and be replaced with something smaller but hotter against her skin. It took no more than a moment for Tomoe to realize that it was her Master’s cock. “M-Master, W-wait…” She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and looked this young man in the face. “Are you sure you want to be connected with someone like me? Someone summoned for destruction and hatred, bound and ready to kill and ruin whatever crosses my Master’s path? Are you sure you want to make love to a woman like me?”

Tomoe got her answer not in the form of words or even in a simple gesture like her Master nodding his head. The beautiful silver-haired oni got her answer in the form of his shaft sinking into her pussy and his lips pressing against her lips in a gentle and affectionate kiss. One that flipped the feeling of passion and pleasure that she felt into one of lust and love. A kiss that caused the hatred and scorn that Tomoe had felt for the longest time to simply vanish from her mind. Right here in this moment, she was alone with the man that she loved, his cock buried inside of her and their lips connected in a deep and loving kiss. And she was more than happy with that.

Especially once her Master started to thrust into her while laying over her. Their lips only parted just enough for another kiss to be shared between them while he rocked his hips back and forth. And as he thrust into her time and time again, stretching her inner walls out ever so slightly with the girth of his member, she snaked her arms around his neck in order to prevent him from pulling away.

Deep down, Tomoe knew that how she felt was selfish and that she shouldn’t feel this way. But it didn’t matter to her. Right here and now, she was with the man she desired having an ever-lasting relationship with and he was buried inside of her, both bringing out and sating the lust that she felt toward him. And he was being rewarded for it every time their lips parted, a hot and heavy moan spilling from her lips each and every time.

She knew now that it didn’t matter to her Master just why she was summoned or how she felt toward the world around them. He was here to care for her and treat her just like her previous husband used to. To treat her as a loving and passionate wife that cared only for the man she willed her life with. And right now, that man was in Tomoe’s arms, their lips locking in kiss after kiss as he fucked her into the bed they currently shared.

Even the bunny suit that she was wearing wasn’t anything significant other than being a gift from this young man. And when Tomoe realized just how much he tried to show her that she mattered to him, her heart started to race in her chest. Pleasure, bliss, and joy rushed through her body with each thrust that he made. Almost like a wave of these positive emotions flooding her body. And tears of joy stung at the corners of her eyes as her lips were caught in yet another blissful kiss.

Her inner walls started to quiver and convulse around her lover’s shaft as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, clearly starting to feel just as good as she was. And Tomoe couldn’t help but smile against his lips as he hammered into her, reaching deep enough into her pussy for the tip of his shaft to kiss the entrance to her womb with each thrust. When their lips parted against, she looked him in the eyes with a bright smile on her face and said one thing. “Please make me a happy mother.”   
  
Luckily for her, her Master was the kind of man that couldn’t turn down a request like that. Almost as if it was on command, he slammed his hips forward and buried his shaft as deep inside of her as he could. The feeling of his cock stretching her inner walls deep enough for him to almost penetrate her womb caused Tomoe to reach the edge of her orgasm. And the feeling of his cock erupting inside of her, flooding her fertile womb and painting her inner walls a thick shade of white pushed her over the edge.

A happy and blissful moan spilled from her lips as she held tightly onto her Master’s body, her arms tight around his neck and making sure that he couldn’t move farther than she wanted him to. All while her inner walls clamped down around his shaft and attempted to milk each and every drop out of his member while she had the chance. “I feel so full….”   
  
After what felt like a wonderful eternity, Tomoe felt the young man that she loved slowly pull his hips back until his cock slipped out of her pussy. And she couldn’t stop herself from smiling and cupping both of his cheeks into her hands. Finally, those tears of joy that were in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks, showing just how happy she was to be summoned by a man like him. “It may sound silly considering the kind of woman I am… But with all the hatred I hold and the destruction I wrought, I’m happy to have a man like you by my side. A man I can say I love dearly and wish to spend the rest of my days with. A man that has possibly made me into a mother once again.”


End file.
